An Easy Life
by jaqtkd
Summary: For the title prompt - "The Cure: A Fluffy Remedy for 5x05" because we all need something light after that episode. Merlin decide he needs a complete break from everything. In fact, he simply needs a break from being Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ On the fansite 'The Heart of Camelot' we got chatting about how stressed we were after watching 5.05 and that we now need to read and/or write light and fluffy stuff for a while. Which lead to a formal site title prompt ..._

_**The Cure: A Fluffy Remedy for 5x05**_

_I know this basic idea's been done before but I don't think we can never have too much of this type of cuteness. :D_

* * *

**An Easy Life**

"Sire, may I ask you a favour?"

"Yes, Merlin. What is it?" Arthur looked up to find his servant had stopped what he was doing. Standing close to the table with the same haunted look on his face that the king had seen far too often recently.

"You remember when you asked me if I was alright?" he asked, looking at his boots rather than at Arthur.

"Yes, _all_ of the times I asked you," the king replied pointedly.

"Well, I suppose I have to admit that … I'm not ... really."

"Well, that much is obvious."

"So, I wondered … if you don't mind me asking ..."

"Out with it, Merlin. I haven't got all day."

"Could I have this afternoon off, Sire? It's just that … I'm so tired and ..."

"Yes. Go," Arthur interrupted quickly. "That's an excellent idea. Anything to spare me from looking at that miserable face for a moment longer."

"Thank you, Sire," his servant replied with a large sigh, walking from the royal chambers without further comment whilst Arthur just shook his head sadly.

Gaius had tried to persuade Merlin to take some time off before this, but Merlin had assumed that keeping busy would help him to take his mind off of his troubles. That idea definitely hadn't worked, however, and now he felt exhausted in body as well as in mind. He should try to get some sleep, he thought. Eat something, perhaps read his spell book?

One part of him wanted to give up magic – to try and forget that he even had the ability. Yet another part of him though he should give up on his destiny entirely and just go back to Ealdor. As Merlin sat on his bed and flicked through the large magic book he realised that he had started to subconsciously look for something in particular. Something that could make the pain go away, perhaps? Something to help him escape from what he was and what he had done.

He quickly turned to the final section at the back of the book, to the spells he'd been itching to try out for years but hadn't dared. Much like the ageing spell, these types of enchantment could exhaust the inexperienced and then wear out at an inconvenient time, potentially exposing the sorcerer - as Morgana had recently found out to her cost. For someone like Merlin it was far more likely that he'd struggle to undo the enchantment at all and risk being stuck that way forever.

As he trailed his fingers across the words of this particular spell, Merlin decided that he didn't care if he never came back from this. Who would really miss him? He'd obviously ruined his great destiny anyway and perhaps Arthur and Camelot would stand a much better chance of survival without him around to mess things up.

With a small, sad smile, the warlock concentrated hard and chanted the words of the spell.

~o~0~o~

Merlin had to admit that one part of him had hoped that the enchantment would work so well that he would loose himself completely and be happily lost forever, but that didn't appeared to be the case. He still knew who he was and remembered everything about his life, but appeared to be thinking in a different and far more positive way. He could look back on recent events and wonder why he'd made such a fuss about them. Wonder why he'd been quite so upset about things that he really didn't have that much control over. Now simply curious as to how much of himself was still here, Merlin looked at the large book in front of him and focused. He felt his magic react just as it always did and the book closed up, floated up in the air and drifted down to hide itself under the floorboards. That was good to know, he thought as he yawned widely. If he still had full control of his magic then he could keep himself from coming to any real harm and perhaps, if he really wanted to, could even change himself back.

A daft notion, he scoffed. Why would he want to go back to that? Merlin stood up and tried to get used to the new sensations, looking around curiously and surprised at how big everything seemed. He took a few tentative steps forwards and briefly wobbled as he tried to come to terms with things. Of course, the fact that he was now standing on his own bed didn't help matters and, as he moved to the edge and looked down he found he was having to deal with two different thought processes at the same time; the human side of him suddenly fearful at just how far away the floor was, whilst the other part had apparently already calculated the jump and knew how exactly how easy it was really going to be. Seeing the whole point of casting this spell had to be to take a break from being Merlin, the warlock mentally shrugged and just allowed his new instincts to take over. He placed his front paws on the edge of the bed, braced his back paws against the covers and adjusted his tail. Then he pushed off and landed elegantly on the wooden floor.

With a smug look and a proud lift of the head, Merlin strode confidently towards the door.

~o~0~o~

First he pushed at the door with his nose but it didn't even budge. Then he tried tucking his paw around the gap in the side and pulling, but that didn't work either. Merlin looked up at the catch so far above him and glared at it for a moment before remembering that he still had other skills at his disposal. He focused hard until he felt his magic surge forwards and the door swung lazily open with a groan and squeak that seemed very much louder than usual.

Walking cautiously out into the main chambers, Merlin was glad to note that Gaius was not around, even though he was fairly confident he'd be able to sneak past the old man in this form anyway. A sudden movement out of the corner of his eye made him jump before he realised that he'd simply caught a glimpse of his own reflection in the physician's large mirror and, after a short pause, he walked a little closer in order to get a better view of himself.

Staring back at him was a lean black cat with large ears and bright orange eyes. Fascinated by the sight, Merlin sat on his haunches and studied himself carefully.

_"Handsome,"_ he decided smugly, turning his head from side to side to admire his new form. His coat looked quite healthy and shiny, his body, although fairly long, wasn't exceptionally skinny – reflecting his own recent growth in muscle, and his big ears, which he often felt took something away from his looks as a human, seemed to really suit him as a cat.

The eyes were especially interesting, he noticed, moving a bit closer. Not his usual blue but the same golden colour that appeared whenever he cast a spell as a human. Seeing a fallen bottle reflected in the mirror, Merlin focused on it to lift it back to the table and watched his eyes brighten very slightly as he did so. He grinned, pleased to note just how subtle the change was and that it was unlikely that anyone would see a difference if he cast a spell in this form. His smile translated onto the cat's face in front of him, his eyes half closing and the area around his mouth twisting up slightly. Feeling confident and relaxed, Merlin stood up and strode towards the main door, a quick thought allowing it to creak open and let him pass through.

As he walked down a corridor, Merlin was aware of just how amazing his senses were now. Every sight and smell was heightened and, when he heard a rustling sound coming from a nearby wall, he was surprised to find that he'd moved towards it without thinking, his nose now pressed eagerly against the wall, his stomach churning slightly in anticipation of a tasty meal of rat.

_"Rat? Yuch!"_

The human part of him quickly re-asserted himself as he decided that he definitely was not that far gone and that there were easier ways to acquire far more pleasant food in a place like this. Forcing himself away from the temping scuffles, Merlin changed direction and headed towards the kitchens.

Cats were common enough in and around Camelot and were generally tolerated and even appreciated because of their usefulness as rat catchers. Merlin wasn't sure that the head cook would be especially impressed by his appearance down here, but suspected he'd gain a few fans if he was cautious enough. Remembering the view of himself in the mirror, Merlin sat at the doorway, pushed his ears forward, tipped his head slightly and tried to make himself look as pathetic as possible.

"Oh, look at the cute cat!"

Olwen was a sweet girl but so shy around Merlin that he usually only saw the top or back of her head. Now she came right up to him and crouched down, revealing brown eyes and a kind, round face as she moved one hand slowly towards him. Instinctively, Merlin moved his head forward to sniff a finger and caught a faint smell that he somehow knew was her own personal scent. That however was completely overshadowed by the wonderful smell of chicken that she'd obviously been handling - he'd know it anywhere and in any form. He moved his head forward even more, inhaling the aroma and trying to resist licking the girl's fingers.

"Oh, you poor thing. Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Of course he's not hungry." The head cook Audrey loomed over Merlin suddenly causing him to back away quickly, seriously expecting a broom to descend around his head. "In tip top condition this one and probably stuffed full of rats."

_"I am not!"_ Merlin replied indignantly, but the objection just came out as a meow – a rather small, pathetic noise that had the effect of instantly gaining the attention of the whole kitchen. There were then various cries of 'Aaw' and 'So cute' before Olwen reappeared at his side right with a piece of beef in her hand and Emma knelt to his left and ran a confident hand from his head right down his back to his tail. Merlin took the meat as delicately as he could and meant to move pointedly away from the assistant cook's rather over familiar touch, but then she stroked him again and his cat instincts took over, causing him to lift his body and lean into her hand, despite his determination not to succumb to the temptation.

"You're right, Audrey, this is no common ratter," Emma confirmed. "Just feel that coat?" Merlin was suddenly bombarded with sensations as various hands stroked, ticked and caressed different parts of his body. A feeling of great calm and contentment suddenly stole over him and his throat tickled for a moment before a strange vibration started from somewhere deep inside, before exploded out into a purr that seemed considerably louder than his meow had earlier. Another chorus of 'aws' rang out in response.

"Go on, you lot, get back to work. We've a dinner to prepare." All the hands suddenly left him and Merlin again shrunk back as Audrey approached him. That woman had never taken kindly to his presence in her kitchen as a human, so he doubted she'd be any different now.

"There you go, although I'm quite sure you don't deserve it." A large piece of chicken was suddenly waved in front of Merlin's nose and dropped to the floor by his feet. "Don't expect any more though, lad. We're far too busy to be wasting time on a cat that's obviously more than capable of catching his own food, no matter how cute you look."

_"Cute?"_ His meow seemed to ask the same question, and the head cook of Camelot actually smiled at Merlin before giving him a few strokes of her own and going back to her work. He stared at her wide eyed for a long time before his nose reminded him of the chicken and bent down to eat it, marvelling at how much more delicious it tasted when he was a cat.

With another quick look around, and a parting _"Goodbye"_ which actually got some farewells in return, Merlin lifted his tale and trotted out of the kitchens.

~o~0~o~

He found himself outside Arthur's door before he'd even really thought about it. Cat instinct and human instinct combined, he guessed with a large yawn. With a practically invisible glow of his eyes, Merlin opened the door and crept inside only to find the chambers empty. Well, considering the time of day that was perhaps not surprising, the King had a Round Table meeting that afternoon he remembered and wouldn't be back for some time.

Merlin yawned again, his own human tiredness combining with the very comfortable fullness in his stomach. Then again, he thought as he jumped nimbly up on the royal bed, cats seemed to need very much more sleep than humans did and, right now, he found he could hardly keep his eyes open. Somehow, the cat instinct pushed him into giving himself a slightly half hearted wash – his rough tongue cleaning and grooming his coat and washing his paws and mouth after the food – before total exhaustion took over and he fell asleep, curling himself up into a tight ball right in the centre of the royal bed.

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N:**__ So, this prompt was originally going to result in a one-shot but there was just so much I wanted to do that I quickly realised that I'd written a whole chapters worth without having Merlin interact with any of the main characters. So, this is definitely to be continued - which I think is going to be a nice break from the more angsty stuff I usually write. _

_I hope that made you guys feel better after this weekend._

_It seems that I'm starting to develop my own cast of kitchen staff. Not only did I imagine and write the head cook before she appeared in 4.01 as Audrey but now I've brought Emma back, the flirty kitchen assistant from 'King Arthur's Ward' back too._

_**OT A/N:** If anyone's interested I've written my first MA which includes Merlin, Arthur and Gwen ... and I'll leave it up to your imagination to work out why it's rated like that. :D Anyway, I thought I probably shouldn't try to publish it under an M heading here and so it's over at 'The Heart of Camelot' too if you fancy a read._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It was by far the best sleep Merlin could ever remember having and he had only just started to awaken when the cat part of him became aware of some random sounds just on the edge of its amazing hearing. If he had been himself he would have probably jumped up guiltily but, as it was, the feline part didn't seem bothered by the situation simply hearing some very familiar voices slowly approaching his position and sensing that there was no real danger involved.

One particular voice became louder and closer before a well known scent started to drift to his extra sensitive nose. Without even realising he was doing it, Merlin started to purr.

"What? What is _that_ doing on the bed?"

Merlin opened a lazy eye. _ "Hello, Arthur," _he said sleepily, but all that actually came out of his mouth was a faint chirrup. The king folded his arms and glared at the interloper in front of him who simply stretched out as far as he could, still purring.

"What was that?" a familiar female voice asked and Merlin stretched even more, so much so that he ended up almost bent backwards.

"There's a cat on the bed," Arthur complained.

"Oh, he's adorable!" Gwen cried, running over quickly and sitting down on the bed next to him. Merlin was surprised that he recognised the pair's scent quite so easily. It wasn't as if he went around sniffing his friends in human form, but something about them must have registered because it seemed so familiar to him as a cat. He felt the bed shift as she sat down and then a warm hand started to stoke his tummy. His human instincts still mostly asleep, Merlin stretched once more and his purr rapidly increased in volume.

"Merlin must have left the door open," Arthur complained.

"You gave him the afternoon off, remember?" Gwen said, still stroking the cat. "We were the last out of here and I'm fairly certain we closed the door behind us."

"So, how did it get in here?" Arthur noticed what his wife was doing and sighed. "Guinevere, don't encourage it."

"Oh, but he's lovely and so friendly." Merlin opened his eyes a little to find he was still upside down and blinked as he tried to come to terms with where he was and adjust to the strange view he currently had of his friends; Gwen still sitting next to him on the bed, with Arthur now moving closer, his hands suddenly touching him far more roughly than he'd experienced up until this point.

"That is not staying on the bed," the king said, suddenly picking Merlin up. It was a very strange sensation being scooped up in that way. He half remembered being lifted by Percival in his human form, but even that had felt awkward, his weight and length a challenge even for someone of that knight's size. This, however felt more like flying on the dragon, simply sailing up in the air with little resistance, and it was only that enjoyable memory that prevented Merlin from complaining about this especially rough treatment.

This was Arthur, his subconscious reminded him, although trust the prat to be quite so rough. He now found himself face to face with the king who was holding him quite closely, hands under his front paws. Now Merlin _did_ wriggle, pulling his ears back as the feline part of him suddenly objected to such close eye contact.

"Don't hold him like that, Arthur," Gwen complained. "You can see he doesn't like it."

"It's not supposed to like it," Arthur grumbled. "The cheek of it, acting as if it owns the place," but he readjusted his grip nonetheless and pulled Merlin closer. The cat relaxed, placed his paws on the king's shoulders and started to purr loudly, pleased to be in a more comfortable position.

"Aaw, he likes you," Gwen observed but Arthur had now frozen, stunned by the unexpected affection as Merlin butted his head up against the king's chin and continued to purr loudly. It was an interesting coming together of his two parts he observed dispassionately; the cat genuinely revelling in the close proximity of a good friend, whilst the human, despite feeling a bit awkward about the situation, rather enjoyed seeing Arthur so totally confused by the experience. "And he seems so at home here," the queen continued hopefully.

"Don't look at me like that, Guinevere," Arthur complained, giving Merlin a few strokes without even realising he was doing it. "We are _not_ keeping it."

Merlin laughed at the comment, which came out as a strange little chirrup mixed in with his continued purring. Gwen had moved closer to her husband so she could resume her fussing and Arthur abruptly deposited Merlin back into her arms and moved quickly away. "Do you hear me, Guinevere? No cats in the royal chambers."

"Of course, Arthur," she replied with such a light tone that Merlin knew that she was just humouring him. He looked up at her with a questioning gaze.

"Ssh... don't worry... we'll think of something," she whispered. "We'll just pretend for now, shan't we?" Merlin purred at her in response as she put him down on a small stool near the fire and gave him several more strokes.

"Don't get attached," Arthur continued. "I'll ask around and see who he belongs to."

"Perhaps he doesn't have a home," she suggested.

"That is no feral cat, Guinevere and, as you said, he's especially friendly. I'm sure it'll be fine. Let's just put him outside and I'm sure he'll head straight home." Again Merlin felt himself being picked up, a little more gently this time, he noted, before he experienced a sudden unpleasant chill and found himself back out in the corridor once again.

Merlin looked up at Arthur, widened his large orange eyes and opened his mouth to emit the most pathetic sound he'd uttered so far – so quiet that it hardly came out at all.

"Don't you look at me like that, cat, you won't sway me that easily."

_"Please, Arthur, it's cold out here and your bed's lovely and warm."_

"That pathetic excuse for a meow won't sway me either. Shoo," he said, closing the door. Knowing it was unlikely the king would change his mind, Merlin headed back down the corridor and made his way back towards home, the journey seeming to be very much longer in this much smaller form.

~o~O~o~

As Merlin approached the physician's chambers, he reflected on how much he was enjoying this nice little holiday and how he had no intention of letting it end quite yet.

Using the usual magic trick to open the door he noticed that Gaius was now home, currently engrossed in mixing up supplies, and so he sneaked in as quietly as possible and eventually made it back into his own room without being noticed.

Once there, Merlin jumped up onto his desk and used magic to move a blank piece of parchment into his view. He seriously contemplated turning himself back in order to write the notes he had in mind, but found that he didn't want to face those emotions quite yet. He realised that, as a cat, he wasn't feeling anywhere near the same level of hurt and pain as he had in his human form and so decided to use magic to create a couple of letters - an easy enough task to accomplish he noted. One was to Arthur explaining that he had decided to take a couple more days off and the second was to Gaius which additionally told the old man not to worry and that he'd worked out a way to keep an eye on everyone in the process and wouldn't be gone for long.

_Probably._ He added to himself.

~o~0~o~

Merlin stayed in his room for rest of the day and only left at night when he was certain that Gaius was asleep. He used magic to move the two notes onto the old man's table deciding that it was easier to leave them both here rather than trying to send Arthur's directly to him.

The corridors were mostly deserted at this time of night and Merlin stalked them with confidence, wandering down to the kitchens again for a bite to eat before walking up the stairs to one of the upper corridors. He hadn't gone far when he became aware of someone approaching around the next corner, first the sound, then the scent. Merlin automatically started to purr again.

"Well now, what do we have here?" the knight asked. "Not the type of intruder I was expecting to encounter on the nightly patrol." He crouched down and Merlin moved quickly to greet him, still purring loudly.

"_Hello, Gwaine."_

"Friendly little thing, aren't you?" he said, laughing as Merlin kept moving around him as he hunted for comfortable spots to rub up against and causing the knight to almost topple over as a result. "Stand still, will you. How am I supposed to fuss you if you keep moving?"

Suddenly Merlin caught another scent and a growl erupted from his throat before he'd even registered the feelings of nerves and anger; unexpected considering the usually more muted emotions he'd experienced in this form so far. "What's the matter, boy?" Gwaine asked.

"What have you got there?" the second knight asked.

"Seems I've made a friend."

The younger man moved forward with a smile but Merlin quickly backed off, still quietly grumbling.

"It's alright, little one, I won't hurt you," he reassured, also crouching down and offering a hand, but the cat's instinct were so finely tuned into Merlin's human ones that there was nothing he could do but back away fearfully, his hackles now raised.

"I don't think he likes you, Mordred," Gwaine joked. "Obviously this cat has very good taste."

"Hey!"

Merlin struggled with his emotions, forcing himself to relax to a certain extend but still not able to bring himself to move towards the young sorcerer. Apart from anything else, there was a chance that Mordred would be able to see through his disguise and that would definitely spoil all the plans he had for the next day or two.

So, after a few moments of stalemate, the cat quickly turned tail and travelled back the way he came, suddenly deciding to reach his destination via another route.

When he arrived outside, Merlin found that it was easy enough to sneak past the sleepy guard, and surprisingly simple to use a subtle spell to open the door and stroll back into the royal chambers. His sensitive ears quickly informed him that the king and queen were asleep and so, with one graceful leap, the black cat jumped up onto the bed, found himself a warm, comfortable spot nestled in-between his two friends, and quickly fell asleep.

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N: **Thank you for your lovely reviews and sorry it's been a while. This chapter has been half finished for some time but I've had lots of other stuff to write and so this kept being put on hold. I think this story has at least one more chapter left in it and I've recently had a rough idea for the ending. Saying that, do keep letting me know what you'd like to see and, you never know, this might be extended even further._

_18/3/13_


End file.
